


All Those Years Together

by orphan_account



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James tries his memory. Richard punches James, and Jeremy is still Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Years Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/gifts), [wildes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildes/gifts).



There he was again, sitting in the same god forsaken chair as straight as his old weary back will let him. Richard gives James' hand his final squeeze and gasps out the only thing he needs to hear just one last time.

_I- I love you._

The thin green line of the monitor at his bedside straightens itself out at the command of his husband's now silent heart. He needn't cry, James mentally tells himself, but it's never worked, so why should it work now? He'd lived his life and Richard had laughed and cried as many times as a human should. Lived that damn life to the utter most point of the string snapping, until he'd seen what that had done to him. But they had shared beautiful moments, and the most terrible of times. And as the years went by, sickness, long nights filled with drunken fights and bad memories. Those domestic evenings of comfort food, bad beer and lazy sex in all sorts of corners of their house were worth living for.

Jezzas death had almost torn them apart, he'd blamed himself, and Richard had too. That was the first time he had seen him cry, told him he was sorry for not being there beside him. Those months had been the ultimate low blow of all their years put together. They'd bounced back, with Hammonds non extinguishable energy and James' warming embrace but they had never completely healed.

Rainy days filled with buying bikes and useless crap on ebay, only to get dissatisfied when it didn't even remotely look like the picture.

When Richard had come home from the pub so pissed off on his brothers birthday shots that he had punched him squarely in the face and then proceded to puke all over the sofa.

And in the morning when recovering from an exceptionally bad hangover, his hazel eyes had for the first time scanned the big bruise that was blossoming all over James' right eye. 

He had lied to Richard, told him that he had fell off his Honda on the way back from a mates house. Relief was all he could hear in Richards voice as he'd peppered his purple skin with kisses, as to make it all better.

One more series, Bolivia, Death Road, the staggering fear of the enormous drop down below and Jeremy's taunting words. But Richard was there, to shield not only himself to be honest, and never had he left his side. Ever since, the simple silver band had grown more and more worn on his left hand.

His memory was just another one of his many faults, he admits. But that's what photos are for he thinks. Fuck, his eyes are getting all sentimental on him again as he strokes his fingertip along the curve of Richards handsome face. Those tears fell over a growing smile as he recollects distant memories... 

_Colorful autumn leaves. A gorgeous ferrari. Wind snapping trees. Jeremy's genuine happiness. His lovers body in a dashing tux. Andy's glasses getting smashed to bits. His hair tangling in the wind as he leans down to touch Richards waiting lips. Applaus. Ecstasy._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit more depressing than what I like to admit... But ah well. Enjoy!


End file.
